Sana competencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: Morag está dispuesta a cualquier cosa para entrar al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Especialmente patearle el trasero al creído de Michael Corner. Para Maria Elisabeth Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 _Este es un regalo para Maria Elisabeth Black, mi AI este año. Está basado en su primera petición, que iba sobre los Ravenclaw. Por suerte para ella, tengo un canon mental muy extenso sobre esta casa (en particular para la generación de Harry). Creo que cumple con los requisitos: no son los Ravenclaw empollones, ni está protagonizado por Luna o Cho._

 _Espero que te guste, querida._

 **Sana competencia**

 _ **Hogwarts, octubre de 1995**_

Las pruebas para los nuevos miembros del equipo de Ravenclaw habían sido fijadas para el primer viernes de octubre por la tarde, que la mayoría tenían libres. A pesar de la lluvia que amenazaba, Morag se las había arreglado para arrastrar a sus amigas —como apoyo moral, había dicho— y llevarlas hasta el campo de Quidditch.

—Por favor dime que esto no nos va a tomar mucho tiempo —dijo Padma, que se estaba arrebujando en su capa para protegerse del viento.

—No puedo asegurarte nada. Depende de cuánta gente esté postulando —respondió su amiga, con su acento de Glasgow más marcado que nunca.

—No puedo creer que Davies no haya pensado en que podía llover —protestó la reciente prefecta con un mohín de frustración.

Morag decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en el partido. Originalmente, se suponía que Cho Chang, que llevaba dos años como buscadora del equipo, sería la nueva capitana de Ravenclaw. Pero los eventos de fines del año pasado la habían obligado a renunciar a la posición. Al parecer, la joven no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. De hecho, nadie estaba seguro de si retomaría su posición como buscadora.

—Ahí viene Davies —comentó Lisa, que había tenido el sentido común de buscar un gorro de lana para proteger sus orejas del frío—. Y viene con Cho.

Así que mantendrían a su buscadora. Lo que estaba bien, porque Morag quería probarse para ser cazadora. Su hermano le habían enseñado cuando ambos eran pequeños —un poco a escondidas de su padre— y Malcolm siempre había dicho que su hermana era mejor que muchos profesionales.

—¿Desde cuándo Terry juega quidditch? —preguntó Padma, al ver que tres chicos también se acercaban al centro del campo—. Si cuando aprendimos a volar le dio por vomitar —añadió con una mueca—. Anthony tampoco juega.

—Pero Michael sí —señaló Lisa—. Seguro que vienen a acompañarlo.

Morag gruñó por lo bajo. Porque aunque en general se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros de casa, nunca había logrado tragar a Michael Corner. Le parecía un creído insoportable.

—¡Padma! —exclamó Anthony, que también había sido elegido prefecto ese año—. ¿Vienen a ver las pruebas? —añadió cuando los dos grupos estuvieron cerca.

—Morag se va a probar.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Michael con interés, mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica llevaba una túnica de deportes de su hermano (que también había jugado por Ravenclaw antes de salir del colegio)—. No sabía que jugabas, MacDougal.

—Ya ves —respondió ella, intentando hacerse la desinteresada.

—Padma, ¿cómo es que tu novio es el capitán de Hufflepuff? —preguntó Terry con una mueca divertida.

—Zach no es mi novio.

—Pero sales con él, ¿no?

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió la chica con una sonrisa—. Pero sí, es el capitán de Hufflepuff.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pensé que ni en su casa lo aguantaban.

—Pues… fue el único que quiso hacerlo.

Los seis bajaron las miradas. Nadie quería hablar de lo que había sucedido al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En parte porque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de entender lo que había pasado.

—¡Los que se están probando para el equipo, por aquí! —exclamó Roger Davies tras hacer un hechizo que le permitía aumentar el volumen de su voz—. Necesito que se pongan en grupos de acuerdo a sus posiciones.

Los chicos lo hicieron rápidamente. La lluvia seguía amenazando y todos querían terminar lo antes posible. Morag y Michael se unieron al grupo más nutrido, el de los cazadores. Davies los dividió en tres equipos de seis y les explicó que tendrían que pasarse la quaffle mientras los candidatos a golpeadores harían su papel y los intentos de guardián, lo mismo. Evidentemente, con Cho en el equipo, no necesitarían probar a ningún buscador —algunos gruñidos de decepción se escucharon entre los candidatos— y así sería más rápido para las pruebas. Después de tres goles, el equipo que hubiera perdido bajaría y el siguiente equipo subiría.

Morag agradeció a todos los cielos que Michael no estuviera en su grupo. Sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de trabajar con él. Simplemente imposible. Sus compañeros eran un chico de tercero y una chica de sexto, con los que nunca había hablado.

—¿Preparados? —pregunta Davies.

El primer —el de Michael— y el segundo grupo se elevaron. Morag estaba en el tercero, así que se quedaron en el suelo mirando a los demás.

Un chico de cuarto cogió la quaffle primero y salió disparado hacia los aros al otro lado de la cancha. Los demás lo persiguieron, mientras las bludgers revoloteaban alrededor de los jugadores. Uno de los golpeadores golpeó una de ellas en dirección al que cargaba la pelota, pero este la alcanzó a esquivar antes de pasársela a Michael, que siguió su camino hacia los aros.

—¡10 puntos para el equipo Uno! —gritó Peter Bradley, un amigo de Davies que estaba haciendo de comentarista—. ¿Cómo responderá el equipo Dos?

El guardián del segundo equipo lanzó la quaffle a uno de sus compañeros. Estos intentaron llegar al otro lado, pero Michael apareció para arrebatarles la quaffle y volar hacia el otro lado del campo. Morag arrugó el ceño. En cosa de un par de minutos, el equipo Uno había anotado de nuevo.

—Tienen que estar listos para subir —les indicó Roger, que estaba tomando apuntes con atención.

Morag se aferró a su escoba —regalo de su hermano mayor— y empezó a dar saltitos para prepararse. Necesitaba estar mentalizada, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Michael anotara.

El equipo del chico volvió a anotar y Davies les indicó que subieran al aire, mientras el otro equipo los esperaba. La chica del equipo de Morag fue la primera en cogerla, pero al verse atacada por una bludger, lanzada por el equipo contrario, se la pasó a Morag, que estaba más cerca de los aros del otro equipo. Sin detenerse, la joven la lanzó hacia el aro del centro. El guardián intentó detenerla, pero la pelota pasó limpiamente por el centro del arco.

—Y la guapa de Morag MacDougal anota, ¡diez puntos para Tres! —comentó Bradley. La chica le dedicó un gesto obsceno con la mano, antes de volar hacia donde la pelota había vuelto al juego. Michael la había cogido y estaba corriendo hacia los aros.

La chica apretó los labios y aceleró en su dirección, esperando poder interceptarlo. Michael se estaba preparando para anotar, levantando la pelota en el aire. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse por una bludger y lanzarle la quaffle a uno de sus compañeros. Morag vio su oportunidad e interceptó el pase. Antes de lanzársela a su compañera, le dedicó una mueca burlona a Michael, que frunció el ceño antes de echarse a volar hacia ellos.

Morag siguió a sus compañeros hacia los aros contrarios, viendo cómo el chico convertía otro gol. Bradley lo celebró desde el suelo, diciendo que había sido una jugada impecable.

—¡Vamos Morag! —gritaron sus amigas desde las gradas en las que se habían instalado junto a sus compañeros de clase. Morag pasó por encimas de ellas antes de volver al centro de la cancha, donde el equipo de Michael había retomado la posesión de la quaffle.

Sin que la guardiana pudiera evitarlo, Michael lanzó la pelota y esta vez sí que atravesó el aro de la derecha sin problemas. La chica soltó una maldición y cogió la quaffle, tirándosela a la otra cazadora del equipo.

Los tres volvieron a lanzarse hacia los aros. Morag recibió la pelota y se la lanzó al chico cuando vio que una de las bludgers iba en su dirección. Sin embargo, la otra pelota no se tardó en aparecer y el muchacho perdió la pelota. Antes de que alguien más la cogiera, Morag la atrapó y voló a los aros, lanzando la quaffle al aro de la izquierda.

—¡Y otra anotación para Tres! —exclamó Bradley desde abajo—. Que alguien me recuerde invitar a salir a Morag cuando esto termine —añadió en dirección al grupo de curioso. Por el rabillo del ojo, la chica vio que sus amigas estallaban en carcajadas ante el comentario.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para soltar maldiciones, porque Michael ya había cogido la pelota y estaba volando hacia su zona de anotación. Morag y los demás volaron detrás de él, que estaba decidido a volver a convertir.

—¡Diez puntos para Uno! —gritó Bradley—. Corner sí que está en modo de ataque esta tarde.

La chica apretó los labios. Si el otro equipo volvía a anotar, ganarían. Y había varias cosas que estaba dispuesta a hacer, pero permitir que Michael Corner le ganara en algo no era una de ellas. Su guardiana lanzó la quaffle al centro del campo, donde la otra cazadora la cogió y echó a volar hacia el lado contrario.

Morag se aferró a su escoba y cruzó el aire hasta un punto donde pudiera acompañar a la chica. Pero una bludger golpeó el palo de su escoba, desviándola. Tuvo que afirmarse con más fuerza para no caer, pero lo logró y volvió al juego.

—¡MacDougal! —gritó la chica al verla acercarse a ella y preparándose para lanzarle la quaffle. Morag la tomó en el aire y siguió su camino hacia los aros. Entonces, vio a Michael a su lado. Se obligó a ir más rápido, sin detener su camino.

La joven se preparó para lanzar, pero el chico interceptó su tiro. Cuando él pasó a su lado, pudo ver una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella se limitó a apretar los dientes y salir disparada detrás de él, haciendo lo imposible por alcanzarlo de una vez por todas para detenerlo.

Ante los aros, Michael se preparó para lanzar y Morag para detener la pelota en el aire. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad y la pelota atravesó limpiamente el aro central. En el suelo, Davies sacó un silbato y pitó para que bajaran del aire.

Morag lo hizo, aun gruñendo por la oportunidad perdida. No podría ver a Corner a la cara de nuevo, porque siempre vería esa maldita mueca burlona en su rostro. Aterrizó en el suelo, mientras sus amigas bajaban de las gradas para recibirla. Una gota de lluvia le golpeó la nariz y su acto reflejo fue mirar al cielo, donde las nubes por fin habían comenzado a llover. Su cabello rojo era un desastre. Desenredarlo le costaría un mundo.

—Buen juego, MacDougal —dijo Corner, dándole una palmada en los hombros—. No sabía que eras buena en esto.

—Ya ves —masculló ella a modo de respuesta.

-o-

—Davies acaba de poner los seleccionados para el equipo en el tablero de anuncios de la sala común —anunció Padma entrando al dormitorio de chicas de quinto, donde Morag estaba sentada leyendo una novela —en la sala común no había quién se concentrara— y comiendo chocolates que le había enviado Malcolm.

—Ya —Fue la respuesta lacónica de la muchacha, que ni siquiera levantó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿No vas a ir a ver quién quedó?

—No. Ya sé que Corner va a estar en el equipo y yo no —bufó Morag—. Fui un desastre en las pruebas.

—Fuiste genial.

—Pero Corner fue mejor.

—¿Quieres ir a ver? —bufó Padma, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de frustración.

—Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que vaya, ¿no?

La prefecta asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Morag gruñó por lo bajo, pero se levantó de todas maneras para hacerlo. Conocía a su amiga por el tiempo suficiente para saber que si algo se le metía en la cabeza, iba a pelear hasta conseguirlo. Aunque fuera por la vía no violenta.

Salió del dormitorio con el libro en la mano, siguiendo a Padma. En la sala común se encontró con que sus compañeros estaban celebrando entre gritos y palmadas. Sus predicciones habían sido correctas y Michael había entrado al equipo. Seguro que en los próximos años podría quitarle el puesto a Trelawney si seguía así.

—¡Morag! —exclamó Michael al verla en la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de las mujeres—. ¡Felicidades, compañera! —añadió acercándose a ella y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Morag hubiera querido partirle la cara.

* * *

 _Si después de este fic no aman a Morag MacDougal (que es muy escocesa y habla con acento de Glasgow). Ya les contaré algún día más sobre su vida y esas cosas, cuando tenga tiempo. A Michael lo conocemos todos, ¿no?_

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
